A friendly hand in the dark
by Ninjasnowflake
Summary: Someone throw Peruvian dark powder in potion class. Draco hates the dark, especially when it ruins his potion. A friendly hand helps him out. One situation seems to crack up the whole year. AU 6th year.
1. Who are you?

Draco wasn't sure whose hand he was holding, but he was glad the hand was there. Someone had thrown that stupid Peruvian dark powder in the middle of potion class. At first Draco had been mostly annoyed about how this would ruin his potion, which he had been about to stir in just the correct way and had gotten around half way with, now to have forgotten how far he got. The shock of the sudden darkness had clouded his mind and if he had been any less strong, than he was, he would have probably screamed like some girl seeing a huge spider, wait that was the Weasel. Draco could almost snort at the thought now, though the nagging fear in the back of his head of what could happen in the darkness hadn't loosened its grip on him.

He tightened his hold on the hand in his. He was pretty sure the hand didn't belong to Pansy. She was the only one who knew of his fear and therefor it would have been logically to conclude that the saving hand was hers. The skin was way too rough to be hers though. She took pride in having hands as soft as a baby's butt. Not that Draco had a clue how a baby's butt felt, but that was something Pansy had picked up from some Gryffindor, probably a mudblood. Draco did snort at this and squinted his eyes. Who the hell would throw such a huge amount of the stupid powder in the middle of class anyways? He chuckled. It was probably Longbottom. That fool wasn't any better off in potion with Slughorn, than he had been with Professor Snape. Draco felt the hand squeeze his and he tried to see their connected hands in the dark. It was no use. That stupid powder did its job well.

He shrugged. Who could the hand belong too? Perhaps a brave admire? He shifted the thought around in his head, shaking it off. No way. A Gryffindor admiring him was as possible as the giant squid having an affair with the big loaf of a gamekeeper. Now Draco thought about it, that was actually pretty possible. He huffed. Certainly more possible than the hand belonging to a Gryffindor. The thing was, if the hand belonged to a Slytherin, Pansy would ages ago have found out who was into him. That was just the kind of person she was. He sighed, which again narrowed it down to her. But it couldn't be her. The unknown hand was starting to annoy him, even though it was nice to have it in the dark. He sighed and rubbed his chin with his free hand. When the powders effect disappeared, he would know. Draco was now able to actually see the tip of his own nose, so it was clearing up, finally.

He hadn't even noticed the voices around him before. The darkness had pushed him into his own private place, only the hand had managed to break into. Now when he knew the darkness was disappearing, he could focus on reality. Slughorn was trying to calm everyone, by telling them it'd clear up soon. What a great comfort. He huffed. People where whispering to each other, about what he didn't really know or care for. He tightened his hand on the hand in his, he wouldn't let the owner of said hand slip through his fingers just before his vision was clear. He stared in the direction the hand's owner had to be, waiting for the darkness to clear enough for him to see the other persons face. By now he had come to terms with the fact that it had to be a boy's hand. The hand wasn't the biggest one he had come around, but the roughness of the skin spoke for a male. What mostly spoke for a male, was the little voice in the back of his head telling him that this person, whoever they were, were a possible candidate for Draco's heart. Which was ridiculous, because in the end he wouldn't follow his heart, but probably marry a pureblood woman, much like Pansy.

As the darkness cleared out the hand started tugging in his, obviously trying to escape.

"Oh no, you're staying here"

Draco muttered under his breath, only tightening his hold further on the hand in his. Draco almost let out a very unmanly squeak when the tug got harder and he almost stumbled into the other person.

"Yah relax!"

He snorted at the hand's owner, tugging back harshly. He could feel the hand growing sweaty, as the darkness cleared further. Now Draco could actually see the hand in his. The skin stood in stark contrast to his own pale skin. It wasn't exactly dark, but it was slightly tan or maybe that was just compared to Draco's paleness. His hand seemed to fit rather well into the other boy's hand. By now it was obvious that the hand belonged to a male. Draco could soon move his gaze over the other boy's wrist. Sadly the Hogwarts robes had no color on the sleeves, else Draco could have determinate his house by now. The hand's tugging got more violent, making Draco rather annoyed.

"Don't want me to know who you are, do you?"

Like the hand was trying to respond, the tugging worsened.

"For fucks sake, relax"  
Draco was getting more and more annoyed at the others behavior. His grip on the others hand was by now so tight he wouldn't be surprised if whoever's hand he was holding would have bruises tomorrow. Draco didn't know why he wanted so desperately to know who the hand belonged to. He just knew he had to find out. The hand seemed to sense his annoyance and the tugging stopped. Draco blinked as he watched their fingers intertwin. The hand's owner had some nerve to hold his hand like that. Draco snorted.

"Fucking Gryffindor"

He chuckled. No Slytherin in their right mind would openly intertwin their fingers in a romantic gesture like this, it had to be a Gryffindor. By the sudden stiffness of the hand, Draco's assumptions seemed to be correct. Draco raised an eyebrow as more and more arm appeared. He held his breath, soon the culprits face would be visible. Any minute now. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the familiar face so close up. His jaw dropped.

"You!"

The other male chuckled, nodding.

"Me indeed"

He muttered, like it was supposed to be funny. Draco didn't know what to say. He squinted his eyes at the other male, before realizing he was still holding his hand in a tight grip, throwing the hand away. Draco made a face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
He had the nerve to laugh. Draco was sure the other had a death wish. He clenched his fist at his side. Of all the people, he had expected to be the other hand's owner this was the last one. Draco sent a glare the other male's way, first then noticing the rest of the class eyes on them.

"Mate, why are you and the ferret standing so close."

The Weasel. Of course he had to interfere, when his best friend, the incredible stupid savior with way too messy dark hair and ugly nerdy glasses, was involved. Draco moved backwards, still glaring at Potter. Fucking Potter of all people had held his hand and helped him through the darkness. He couldn't believe it. He turned to his potion, groaning in annoyance.

"When I catch whoever threw that powder I am going to kill him. My potion is fucking ruined."


	2. A bad day

AN: Originally I planned to just write a oneshot- but like always I changed my mind. This is the first story I write from Draco's pov. (as the main pov.) And tbh this story is probably gonna be ridiculous. I hope you will like it :) and don't worry reviewer. I will change the rating to M for future chapters sake :)

Fucking Potter had the nerve to chuckle, at Draco's word and put his hand up.

"That would be me." He stated.

Draco glared at him, wishing he had the ability of a basilisk. Oh, how he would love to see everyone's stupid faces when their savior died at his hands. He clenched his fists, leaning in to mutter in Potter's personal space.

"Just you wait Potter."  
Potter saluted and almost flowed back to his seat with the Weasel. Draco growled and directed his glare at the incompetent professor at the front. How dared he not taking action, when stupid bloody Potter admitted his guilt. Oh, he would get his revenge.

Draco vanished his potion with a flick of his wrist. No reason to save such a lousy excuse of an elixir. He would make the stupid professor have them repeat this potion in the next class. No way he would let Potters stunt ruin his potion grade. He huffed and glanced over his shoulder at the culprit. He was talking to the unbearable know it all. Of course he was. Draco snorted, before he let a smirk take over his face. The know it all's potion was also ruined.

It didn't take long for Draco to pack down his things and slip out of the classroom. He had a free period next and he was certainly going to use that well. He leaned against the wall outside the classroom, glaring at every Gryffindor who walked past him and dared to as much as look at him. He made sure his glare was extra nasty as the idiotic savior's friends walked past, but they didn't seem to pay his deathly glare any mind. Fucking mudblood and bloodtraiter. Draco hummed as the stream of students stilled off, before he reentered the classroom. Time to put on his charm.

Draco forced his face into a soft smile, before he approached the professors desk.

"Sir." He stated.

Waiting for the man to lift his head.

"Oh, mister Malfoy. Take a seat."

The man said, with a little too much enthusiasm for Draco's liking. Draco none the less took a seat, sitting straight and meeting the professors eyes as he spoke.

"Let us repeat today's potion again in the next class."  
Slughorn seemed surprised at Draco's words, an almost humored glint in his eyes.

"Mister Malfoy, we don't have time for that."

Draco snorted, the before charming smile on his lips, now gone.

"Professor. It wasn't fair. Potter threw that powder and messed up my concentration. You didn't even punish him!" Draco retorted, annoyance clear in his voice.  
Slughorn chuckled softly. Gesturing his hand towards something behind Draco. Draco turned, glaring as he realized what or rather who was behind him.

"Potter." He snorted.

Slughorn smiled fondly, before reaching over to pat Draco's hand.

"Mister Malfoy. Mister Potter have just gotten his punishment and I can't drop another already planned lesson, just because of his childish behavior."  
At the word childish, Draco noticed Harry's eyes harden, the black haired teen interrupting whatever Slughorn might have wanted to continue saying.

"Excuse me sir, but it had its purpose." Potter's eyes darted towards him, making Draco snort.

"To ruin my potion grade? Really Potter. That's a low blow even for you." Draco huffed.

He watched Potter as the boy furrowed his brows, shrugging Draco's words off like they meant nothing. How dared he. This was Draco's future they were talking about! Slughorn shook his head in amusement.

"Boys please. Mister Malfoy." Slughorns eyes met Draco's. "This potion will have no effect on your grade and if it did it'd only be positive. You had gotten really far mister Malfoy."

Draco nodded, smirking as he glanced at Harry, when Sluhorns attention turned to him.

"And you mister Potter. I don't care what reasons you might have had, it was childish."

He dismissed the two of them with a wave of his hand, Draco stood up and strode out the classroom, Potter walking out behind him. Draco raised an eyebrow, turning towards the other teen as they left the potions classroom.  
"so what was your punishment Potter? I need to make sure mine is twice as bad." Potter snorted at this.

"Oh Malfoy." Potter's tone made Draco squint his eyes at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You are my punishment. I have to work with you the rest of the year" Potter turned on his heel, Draco swore the other boy lifted both his eyebrows suggestively, before he walked away. This day truly couldn't get any weirder.

It turned out the day could get weirder. Draco had never imagined walking in on someone making out in moaning Myrtles bathroom, but of course he would. Of course it would be today. He had wanted some space, to let his mask fall and be alone, but no. As he entered the bathroom he was met by the sight of Greg making out with a blonde Ravenclaw boy. What the actual hell. Draco shuttered and slammed the door as he left the bathroom. He figured Greg could have found a worse person to make out with, but the image was still disturbingly gross.

Draco shook his head. He should never have gone to the bathroom. This was all Potter's fault. Him and his stupid handholding in Potions. Draco snorted. That was probably what had inspired Greg to go find his Ravenclaw. Draco shook his head. What the hell had Potter even been trying to achieve by holding his fucking hand. Draco sighed. Clearly something Gryffindor foolishness. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Greg had had his tongue stuck down the other boy's throat, unfortunately that had been rather clear from Draco's position and he was certain he'd never forget the sight.

He groaned in annoyance. If this day could get any worse he didn't want to experience the rest of it. He sighed. It wasn't like he had a choice in that matter though. He did have other classes today, after lunch. Which reminded Draco that he should probably go eat something, if he could get anything down. He made a gagging sound. Just the thought of food reminded him of Greg and that Ravenclaw boy.

Draco took a second to calm down his mind, before he put on the familiar mask of indifference and went down to lunch. Pansy was being unbearable chatty and Greg was looking towards the Ravenclaw table, with a sickening gaze, which upset Draco's stomach, so much he couldn't get a bite down.

"Draco what got your panties in a knot?" Pansy sniggered at him, making him scowl.

"Shut it Pansy." He retorted, only making her more persistent in her nagging him and poking his side.

He smacked her hand off him, huffing.

"Why don't you ask Greg where he is looking. I bet you'd like that gossip to reach your ears."

At his words Pansy shot her head up, looking towards Greg, whose eyes hadn't left the blonde Ravenclaw for even a second. Pansy chuckled.

"You mean his crush? Please Dray. It's so obvious, even your dear friend Potter would see it." She sent him a grin, which only worsened his mood.

"Potter is not my fucking friend. And trust me it's more than a crush." Draco raised an eyebrow, when Pansy furrowed her brows at him.

Greg seemed to realize they were talking about him and turned his attention towards their conversation.

"And how would you know that?" Pansy challenged.

Draco snorted. She should know by now that challenging him was never a good idea. He glanced at Greg.

"Greg was snogging his little Ravenclaw earlier." Greg looked horrified at Draco's words, his eyes going from his two housemates, to the blonde boy at the Ravenclaw table.

Pansy sniggered. "Oh stuff it Draco. Greg would have told me if they were finally dating, right?" She turned her attention to Greg, who was now spotting a particular deep blush, while sending the Ravenclaw table apologetic glances.

"Right?" Pansy repeated, her face now in a sour grimace, which most of all made her look like professor McGonagall on a good day.

Greg visible swallowed. "He- didn't want anyone to know yet." The rather big Slytherins voice was so small, Draco could barely recognize it as being Greg's.

Pansy exploded. Noone kept a secret from her.

"Gregory Goyle!" She screamed, successfully catching the rest of the Great halls attention.

"How dare you lie to me!" Greg visible grew smaller in his seat, slowly sliding to hide under the table.

Pansy was having none of that and with a unhumanly strength for a girl her size, pulled the other up.

"We're having a talk with your Ravenclaw. Go get him. Now!" Her voice was trembling in anger and anyone would be a fool if they didn't do as she said.

Greg was no fool. He jumped from the table, his eyes locked on the Ravenclaw, sending him looks Draco had no idea what meant, but which the Ravenclaw boy seemed to get without a second's hesitation. The boy stood and left the Great hall.

Pansy turned her attention to Draco. "And you young man. We will have our talk later!"

She stood up, glaring at Greg, which sent the male almost running out the Great hall. Draco lazily got up. This was something he wouldn't miss for anything in the world. Pansy's temper tantrums were always humoring when you weren't on the receiving end. Pansy held her chin high and strode out the Great hall, like she owned the place. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	3. Mixed relations

AN: I haven't really updated any of my stories lately due to my exams. This was the chapter i had already written the most on of my stories, which is why this story is the one i chosed to update :) My other stories will be updated next month, where HPATCC will be back to being updated every weekend- I hope this chapter isnt too confusing and that the long stream of thoughts actually make sense. I did rewrite parts of this a couple times, but I still don't know if this is it :) Please review!

The blonde Ravenclaw and Greg were whispering together, that was until Pansy cleared her throat, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Greg. The two stood like they had been pulled up by a string to stand in a line and Draco covered his mouth not to laugh out loud. Pansy shook her head at his action, but didn't comment.

"So.." Before Pansy could get to finish her sentence, the Ravenclaw stepped forth.

"It's my fault. I told Greg not to tell anyone. Please don't be mad at him." Even though the Ravenclaw seemed collected, Draco could spot the small pearls of sweat on his neck.

Greg looked from Pansy to the Ravenclaw, making Draco wonder if he had lost his tongue. Pansy shook her head.

"Oh Luca." She chuckled, all the while shaking her head, an intense look in her eyes, which made the Ravenclaw, whose name was apparently Luca, step back.

"I don't care who did what. I'm glad to see Greg have found a nice guy though." Pansy nudged Draco, when both Greg and Luca's face turned redder, like Draco hadn't already spotted that.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to Pansy. "How come I've never heard of this guy? He's not in our year is he?"  
Pansy chuckled. "He's standing right there Dray. Why don't you ask him?"

Draco rolled his eyes, typical Pansy to be difficult instead of just giving him the information she knew he wanted.

Luca gulped visible, when Draco turned to him. "I'm a 5th year." Luca nodded, making Draco roll his eyes and turn to Greg.

"Greg where did you even find this guy?"

Greg didn't seem to be able to reply for himself, Draco figured Greg was lucky his Ravenclaw seemed to know all the answers. Luca cleared his throat.

"Greg needed a tutor in transfiguration, Professor Mcgonagall asked me to help him out." Luca glanced at Greg with a gaze Draco wished he had never seen directed towards his friend.

It was sickingly how much Luca seemed to like Greg. Pansy seemed to sense Draco's discomfort and cleared her throat.

"You're lucky you have such a nice boyfriend Greg. I'll let you go with a small punishment."

Before anyone could say quidditch, she had pulled her wand and cast a swelling jinx on Luca's lips.

"Try making out now, without it being painful"

She smirked and turned on her heel before walking back into the Great hall. Draco glanced after her, before looking at the two boys in front of him. Later wishing he hadn't. Greg was actually looking all kinds of soft, asking Luca if he was okay. It made Draco cringe. One thing was sure. Lunch was out of the picture.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at lunch. It wasn't that it had been that extraordinary, living with Pansy was pretty much like that every day, but he couldn't get the look in Luca's eyes out of his head. Greg had truly found someone who looked past his less endearing qualities and saw him for what he was. A lost boy in need of someone to tell him he was good enough. Draco sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Greg. Greg was his friend after all and though he had never imagined that said male would ever have a boyfriend, let alone be gay, He was happy for him.

On the other hand, Draco was annoyed. He wanted someone to look at him like Luca looked at Greg. Someone handsome and pureblood. He chuckled for himself. It should have worked out with Blaise, but of course it didn't. They were both too much male to even give in to each other. He huffed and if Pansy was right Blaise had found some Gryffindor to entertain himself with. Pansy wouldn't tell Draco who the Gryffindor was, but she didn't have to. Draco made a face. It was obviously Longbottom. What Blaise saw in him was a mystery though. Longbottom had finally come into puberty and grown out of his puppy fat, but else there were no actually qualities Draco could point out. He was probably good in bed. Draco snorted at that idea. He would have to ask Blaise about that. Blaise had a tendency to talk too much when he was excited, which he seemed to be whenever sex were involved. He made a face at an image blooming in his head. Blaise and Longbottom mixed with sex was not a pleasant thought.

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. Even the weasel had found happiness with the know it all, what had the world come to, when a mudblood could find happiness where a pureblood like himself couldn't. It wasn't like there were a lot of options though. The number of purebloods had fallen drastically and the number of those who were gay were even smaller. Though it seemed they all were in his year. He huffed. Even Theodor Nott seemed to be gay. Not that anyone had any proof if that, minus the guy Draco was pretty sure he had been shaking. Draco snorted. Even someone like Theo had found one who tolerated his flaws.

Draco sighed and rested his head on the table. "ten points from Slytherin, Mister Malfoy, for not paying attention" Draco glared at Professor Flitwick, before he returned to the mess which was his thoughts.

Draco shot his head up, images in his head connecting everything together. Unbelievable. If Draco was correct, Greg wasn't the only one who had been lying to Pansy. He snorted, he was certainly going to tell her what Vincent were up to. Fuck. He couldn't actually believe he had been so blind. Theo had looked so smug, a look he usually saved for taunting first years, but that day it had been carved into his face. He rolled his eyes. Vincent had hurt his leg the same day, though now Draco doubted it was even his leg, which had been hurt. Who would have known Vincent was a bottom?

Draco shook his head. That didn't solve his own problem though. When all the Slytherins were taken who was left. He would not date someone older. That was certain, they would think they were superior to him and that would never happen.

Someone younger was out of the picture as well, mostly because Luca seemed to be the only gay guy in whole his year. Draco snorted. It seemed unbelievable, but just last week Pansy had been blabbering about how big a percentage of each year who were homosexual. Fifth year had a sad percentage on 2. Draco sighed. He wasn't happy to even consider dating one from another house, but on the other hand, he was sick of not being appreciated like he so clearly deserved.

Ravenclaws weren't too bad. Luca seemed to be a rather nice guy and even if nice guys seemed so hufflepuffish, it was certainly better than someone from Gryffindor. Terry Boot weren't too bad a choice, sadly he was no pureblood or gay, not that Draco wasn't confident he could turn anyone he pleased gay. Draco shook his head. None of the other Ravenclaws really had much going for them in the looks category.

Dating a hufflepuff would just be sad, even though Zacharias Smith was a pureblood. Draco huffed. The male was way too into himself, he would probably have no ounce left in his body to admire Draco. Draco's thoughts shifted towards a certain messy haired Gryffindor, who had to have realized how great Draco truly was. That had to be why Potter had wanted to hold his hand. The Gryffindor actually weren't too bad. He had nice hands.

Draco made a face. What the hell. If he should date a Gryffindor it certainly wouldn't be Potter. Honestly their years Gryffindor seemed just as gay as the Slytherin boys. Draco snorted at the idea of Slytherins having something in common with Gryffindors. It was true though, from Pansy's constant blabbering about boys, Draco had gathered that all the Gryffindor boys were gay, minus Weasley, though he could hardly be considered in anything, no matter what.

Longbottom was also a no go, plus he was probably dating Blaise. Not that Draco would have ever gone for that fool. He rolled his eyes. Thomas and Finnegan seemed too busy with each other to actually see anyone else, boys or girls. Honestly Draco had no idea how Pansy could be so sure those two were gay. Nonetheless, that left one not too terrible candidate left. Potter. Just the fact that he was Potter, made him the most terrible candidate of them all.

Draco groaned in frustration, once again catching Flitwicks attention. "Mister Malfoy" The small professor warned, making Draco nod.

Draco recalled his own reasoning for why Potter would even be a candidate to his heart and now regretted it all. One thing stood more clear than anything though, Potter was so far out the picture he fell off a cliff and died. Potter was unbearable. He would just not stop bothering Draco. It was one thing they had to work together in Draco's favorite subject, but it was another thing that Potter kept trying to feel up his thigh. Like who the fuck did he think he was? Okay, he might be the chosen one, the savior and the golden boy, but not even that would make him good enough for a Malfoy. Not that Draco would have chosen the scarhead in any situation.

Draco snorted and lifted his head a little higher, stirring the potion 3 times clockwise and 3 times counter clockwise. He huffed and once again pushed Potters hand off his thigh. Seriously, what was wrong with Potter. He turned to face said male, his infamous glare in place, directed at Potter. It didn't seem to work like he had hoped though. Potter only chuckled, making Draco even more annoyed.

So annoyed it got the best of him. "Potter. Stuff your stupid hands into your pockets and leave me alone."

Potter seemed humored by his words, which did not help his mood at all. "Why should I?" Potter stated, like the overconfident prick he had always been.

Draco wanted to come up with a clever comeback, but all he could think about was how this was technically sexual harassment. If his father knew he would put a stopper to it and… no. he would probably get angry at Draco for letting someone take advantage of him.

With that in mind Draco grabbed his wand, hiding it under the table, directing it towards Potters hands. The swelling jinx Pansy had used the other day, could also be used on hands. He mumbled the words under his breath, grinning as Potter's eyes widened and his eyes moved to his hands.

Draco turned his attention back to the potion. That would teach Potter to keep his stupid hands to himself.


	4. The insanity is real

AN: I got no idea what i'm doing with this story- enjoy it- pls review! :)

Draco ignored Potter blissfully the rest of the class. Yeah. He wish that had been the case. Even with swollen hands, which obviously was hurting him, Potter kept touching him. Draco was fucking sick of it. Was Potter that sexually deprived that he had an intense need to touch someone. Draco sniggered. Potter was probably a virgin. Did virgins even have any needs? Draco couldn't remember how it felt back then. He certainly had needs now, but they would never be satisfied by Potter. It would be much like if he was forced to have sex with a girl. Okay, maybe not. Potter did have the right gender and he had nice hands. Draco blinked. There it was again. Potter and those hands.

Draco glanced at Potters hands, which were rubbing his right thigh. Did he say Potter had nice hands? Scratch that. He used to have nice hands. A Smirk spread on Draco's face. That was much more like it. What did Potter even want to achieve by rubbing his thigh? If he expected Draco to spread his legs and beg to be fucked, then the Gryffindor was in for a surprise.

Potter trailed a finger over Draco's thigh, drawing small patterns where it went, making him shiver unwillingly. Potter's finger making the hairs in his neck stand up and they weren't the only ones reacting to the rather intimate gesture. Draco gulped. Sure, Potter had been groping his thigh most of class, but now- He was admiring it. Draco couldn't explain why that got into his bones and affected him like it did. He just knew he had to get Potter to stop.

A thought manifested itself in the front of his head. He really wished Potter would throw some more Peruvian dark powder so Draco could use the stupid Gryffindor's hand to relieve himself. He almost smacked himself, but due to his upbringing he managed to keep the instinct back. He looked around to check if anyone were looking, before leaning in to mutter in Potter's personal space.

"If you're that desperate why don't you ask the Weaslette for a blow?"

Draco's words had the wished effect. Potter's hand disappeared from his thigh, faster than even Madam Hoch could say Quidditch and she was a legit master in that. He couldn't help himself from adding logs onto the fire.

"What? Still too innocent to get your girlfriend wet?"

Potter looked like a bee had stung him, making Draco grin. Nothing sexy about the git. Just the Idiots face made him go soft again. He let out a breath he didn't know he had needed to let out, before turning back to the potion.

Potter wouldn't admit defeat though and as soon as Draco finished stirring Potter leaned in to whisper in his ear. "More like her not turning me on, like you do-"

Draco snorted, desperately trying to keep a blush at bay, but even a Malfoy couldn't win over a blush. Potter lingered by his ear, letting his breath ghost over Draco's neck. The gesture sending tingles through Draco's body. He couldn't help it. Potter might be the biggest git in the book, but he was also the biggest tease. Pulling all the right strings which made Draco as horny as a newborn teenager. He growled at Potter.

"If you think that will get to me- you're wrong." Potter chuckled, his hand back at Draco's thigh, slowly moving upwards.

"Am I really?" He muttered as he gave Draco's bulge a squeeze.

Fuck. Draco wanted to rip Potter into pieces, but at the same time he wanted Potter's stupid hand in his pants. Potter was a fucking pain in the ass.

"Potter, stop trying to humiliate me just because you hate me."

It wasn't clever enough, but honestly he was in no state of mind to come up with anything else. Just trying to control his breathing was hard enough. Trying to control the growing urge to just fuck Potter was even harder to fight. When had Potter become so fucking good looking? Draco stood up without a second thought. No. He was a Malfoy. He did not find Potter of all gits attractive. He had to find that idiot Hufflepuff Smith. He was better to be associated with than Potter would ever be. He bottled the potion, handing it in and nodding to Slughorn, before he packed his bag in a hurry and as gracefully as possible, almost ran out the classroom.

He should have known Potter would follow him. The halls were empty. Noone saw Potter push him into the secret tunnel and press him against a wall. Draco stared at the scarhead, anger growing steadily inside of him.

"Potter let go of me" He gritted out through his teeth.

Potter shook his head, the other male's hand moving to cup his cheek.

"Draco." He stated, like he was trying out how Draco's name sounded on his lips.

Draco froze, his guard cast down for a split second, before he glared at Potter. Potter didn't seem affected by it and fondly caressed Draco's cheek with his thumb.

"They say there's a fine line between love and hate. I think I was too determinate last year to hate you, to realize that I didn't actually hate you." Draco had to admit, Potter for the first time in his life had had a way with words.

"Don't you get it?" Potter muttered, when Draco just rolled his eyes he continued.

"We've always been seeking each other out. Wanting each others attention." Potter chuckled at this.

"I was always thinking about you" He admitted, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"Wondering what you were up to…" He trailed of, a soft smile on his face.

Draco almost forgot he was supposed to hate the git and caught himself before he returned the smile, glaring harder instead.

"I know we're both gay." Draco squinted his eyes at Potter's statement.

"I know you know it too, even if you keep pretending I'm with Ginny." Draco snorted.

"She certainly want that to be true." Potter rolled his eyes, smiling at Draco once again.

"You know as well as I do, that in the end I'm actually the perfect guy for you"

Draco snorted, then pushed Potter off himself.

"Potter, don't do experimental potions. They make you more stupid than you already are."

Harry didn't seem affected by Draco's words. He simply cupped both Draco's cheeks, leaned in and pecked Draco's lips.

"You will realize it soon enough. I don't know how much time I have left to wait, but I will wait nonetheless." The look in Potters eyes spoke of a man much older than he actually was.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The dark lord will get rid of you."

Potter simply nodded, sending Draco one last smile, before he left the secret passage, leaving Draco really fucking confused behind.

Draco walked in a daze to the Slytherin common room. What had just happened? He couldn't comprehend it. Potter had fucking kissed him and basically told him they were meant to be. Draco wanted to puke his guts out to get rid of the tingling feeling in his stomach. Potter was a jerk. This was probably some joke Weasel and the know it all were in on. He huffed. Probably the she weasel too, since she was most certainly dating Potter.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. Though.. He shook his head. Nah, he had heard Pansy wrong. She had just excluded Potter, because he wasn't even an option. Draco was certain she had said all the Gryffindor boys in their year, minus the Weasel were gay. Why would she exclude Potter and include Weasel. Everyone knew of the hate from birth between Malfoys and Weasleys.

He sighed and shook his mind free of the thoughts clouding it, entering the common room and plopping down in his favorite chair, sighing. Pansy rose an eyebrow from the chair beside his. He rolled his eyes, seeing the book in her hands. She was reading up on the charm to the class after lunch.

"Is it time for the talk we didn't have because of Greg?" Draco shrugged.

"Vincent and Theo is a thing" He simply replied, avoiding telling Pansy what was truly on his mind.

Pansy's gaze was soon enough seeking Vincent among the other Slytherins, when her eyes landed on him, she huffed. "Vincent!"

Draco zoned out, staring at the fire. Not even Pansy's usually humorous outburst could take his mind of that idiot to Potter. His words repeating themselves over and over again in his head. 'You will realize it soon enough.' What exactly did Scarface mean?

There was nothing to realize. Draco hated Potter. He closed his eyes, listening to Pansy accuse Vincent of lying to her, before she cursed him. Draco rolled his eyes. Pansy was always cursing people who hurt her, maybe he should curse Potter more often, then perhaps the git would get the hint.

Pansy returned to her chair, sighing softly. "I can't believe Vincent and Theo are dating, what have the world come to? I will end up being the only single in our year."

She pouted and nudges Draco. "Dray- Stay single with me-"

Draco rolled his eyes. "who would I be dating anyways?"

Pansy grinned. "Potter seems into you"

Draco made a face. "Fuck you Pans, that's disgusting."

Pansy shrugged. "You seemed to enjoy his molesting in class."

Draco growled. "I hate you"

She just chuckles and reached over to take Draco's hand. "On a serious note Dray… Is Potter flirting with you?"

Draco simply nodded. Making Pansy sigh softly.

"I think he is serious you know. Potter actually likes you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "what a joke."

Pansy snorted. "It's no joke Dray. You don't see the way he looks at you. I swear the boy is obsessed."

Draco glanced around, lowering his voice. "He kissed me."

Pansy shrieked and stood up. "He did!?" she exclaimed like it was good news.

Draco shushed her. "Shut up. He did, yes. He even said we were meant to be. It was disgusting."

Pansy chuckled like there was no tomorrow.

"Harry bloody Potter likes you."


	5. What the fuck

AN: So this chapter is pretty much the turning point in the story, so i hope it isnt too bad. Also the m-rating applies to this chapter! please review :)

Pansy said that way too loud and she knew it. Before Draco had a chance to escape the common room Theo, Vincent and Greg had surrounded the two of them. Draco was surprised Blaise wasn't around, but he was probably with his Gryffindor. Draco made a face at the thought, but his thoughts were soon enough interrupted by Greg wording what the rest of them were without doubt thinking.

"Potter likes you?" Draco sighed and sent Pansy a glare.

He would get back at her soon enough.

"ask Potter not me." He sneered, making it clear that he wished to take no part in this conversation.

He stood up and pushed through the Slytherins gathering around him, head high as he left the common room. He was certain those news would be all over the school by the end of the day.

He had been right. By the end of the day he had been cursed no less than 5 times, by girls who were without doubt jealous of their so called love. Draco rolled his eyes, leaning back on the hospital bed. Those girls were idiots. Like Potter even had a chance.

Draco closed his eyes remembering what had just happened. Pansy had just left the hospital wing, telling Draco about a rather nasty prank which had taken toll of the 5 girls who cursed him. She had been laughing as she told him the story, ending it with something about them randomly undressing when someone said Snape. Draco would have enjoyed to see his godfathers face after the man had heard that, but Draco had to admit the prank was clever.

Pansy had of course suggested that it had been Potters work. That girl was unbelievable. Could she not stop talking about Potter? That was mostly why Draco had told her to leave him so he could rest.

He sighed softly, blinking when he felt something ghost over his hand. That something turning out to be a hand. A hand which took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Draco opened his eyes, glaring at the black-haired teen he knew was there.

"Potter." He spat.

Potter chuckled, his eyes glinting with mirth.

"How are you feeling?" Potter asked.

Draco pulled his hand free, glaring harder. "I was feeling fine until the hospitals wing were infested with halfblood."

Potter just smiled at him, reaching in to feel his forehead, Draco swore he could see a hint of worry in those green eyes.

"I don't get why any of those girls would curse you, Draco." Potter muttered

Draco rolled his eyes. "Lost your brain Potter? Isn't it obvious that they want you to have a crush on them?"

Potter chuckled. "So you acknowledge that you know I have a crush on you?"

Draco snorted. "Whatever, Potter. Get out of my face. It's youre fault I'm here anyways."

Harry reached in to take his hand again, annoying Draco by holding it so tight he couldn't pull his hand free.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Draco made a face at Potters words.

"Potter. Gross. Let go of my fucking hand."

Potter shook his head, lifting Draco's hand up to his lips, pressing his lips firmly again Draco's pale skin.

"Draco. Drop the act. I've seen the way you look at me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What the hell have you eaten this time, which fucked up your brain Potter?"

Potter sighed and loosened his hold on Draco's hand allowing Draco to finally pull his hand free. Draco whipped his hand in the cover, making a face.

When he lifted his head, Potters gaze met his. Said male looked like a kicked puppy.

"what the fuck do you want from me Potter?" Draco almost spat the words into Potters face, annoyance taking over his mind.

Potter shrugged a little, before he actually replied. "I want you."

Draco snorted. "If we have sex will you finally leave me the fuck alone?"

It wasn't like he wanted to have sex with Potter, but if a one time uncomfortable experience could end possible a whole year of misery, he was willing to sacrifice it.

Potters eyes lit up, like Christmas had come early that year. Draco furrowed his brows in confusion, when the light disappeared as fast as it had come.

"You don't actually want to Draco." Draco shrugged.

Potter rubbed his cheek, leaning in to kiss Draco's cheek, before Draco even had time to react.

"You should rest." Potter stated, sending him a soft smile.

"I'll leave you to it, you know where to find me if you change your mind."

Potter had the nerve to actually stare at Draco's crotch, his eyes shortly darting up to meet Draco's glare, before Potter squeezed his bulge, turning on his heal and leaving the hospital wing.

Draco wanted to throw something after the other male, but nothing seemed to be in his reach and throwable. He groaned. Potter was such a pain in the ass.

He had been right about one thing though. Draco needed to rest. So he did. He closed his eyes, shortly after drifting off.

 _Draco stood in the middle of a room. He didn't recognize the room at first, but that was probably because said room had many faces. He was in the room of requirement._

 _The room itself was rather plain. The walls painted a light beige color, a big window adoring the wall, where Draco knew the door was supposed to be. The room contained a big bed, probably 2 kingsized beds combined. It was made in a black metal, which stood in stark contrast to the walls, the covers another tone of the wall's color, with light grey pillows. The bed had two side tables, in the same dark black as the bed, adored with vases with purple flowers on top._

 _On another wall was a door, which Draco started walking towards. He figured it contained a bathroom and therefor he wasn't disappointed when he was met by one._

 _The wall tiles matched the walls in the big room. It contained a bathtub, not unlike the one in the prefects bathroom and at home in the manor. The bedside-tables was also added to the room and if Draco couldn't see both sets of tables at the same time, he would have thought they moved. The same vases with purple flowers stood on said tables._

 _Draco closed the bathroom door, furrowing his brows. He had no idea what he was doing there. Just then the bathroom door opened and out stepped a familiar dark haired male._

 _Harry Potter walked out in nothing but a loose hanging towel around his hips, a matching towel in his hand, which he used to dry his hair. Draco looked around in confusion. Why was Potter there with him?_

 _The answer to his question became rather clear, when Potter let the towel around his hips drop. Draco looked down himself, realizing he indeed was as naked as the day he was born. Potter walked towards him, Draco's legs taking him to the bed, even though his mind was screaming for him to run away._

 _Potter was wearing a grin on his face, which under normal circumstances should have annoyed Draco to no end. Instead he could see the embarrassing proof of just what the grin now did to him._

 _Draco crawled onto the bed, into the middle, before he laid down, eyes locked on Potter as said male moved closer to the bed. Potter ran a hand through his mob of hair, making Draco's eyes follow his hand._

 _Potter crawled onto the bed towards him. Draco swore his heart was beating so hard it was a wonder it hadn't broken his ribs. He spread his legs slightly to allow Potters bod between them, the other male soon enough hovering above him, his hands on each side of Draco's shoulders as the dark haired male leaned down to let their lips meet._

 _Draco's arms circled around Potters neck, without a second hesitation. The position made their lower halves press together in a way Draco hadn't felt since Blaise started hooking up with his Gryffindor. Any thoughts about Blaise was thrown out the window, when Potters lips moved down over his jaw, his chin and down to his neck. Draco's hands soon gripping dark hair, His lips parted, but no sound left him._

 _Potter's lips ghosted over his pale skin, before his teeth sunk into a chosen spot, making Draco arch into the other male's lips, fingers digging into Potters scalp._

 _Draco tugged in Potters hair, pulling the other male's lips away from his skin, just to let their lips meet once more._

 _Draco felts Potter's hand run over his side, but he didn't realize what its intended target was before he felt Potter's cock press against his hole. He wanted to scream and push Potter off him. He wasn't a fucking bottom, but it seemed like a fog clouded his mind, because that wasn't what happened. He pushed his hips downwards to encourage Potter._

Draco woke up, screaming. He threw his covers off, panting heavily, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat and the after mate of the dreams genre was visible in his silk pajamas pants. He cursed, getting off his bed, walking towards the bathroom. He rubbed his cheeks, trying to get the images out of his head. Potter naked, hovering above him, with that stupid grin on his face.

Draco washed his face with ice cold water, trying to get his mind hooked on anything else than the erotic dream. This was all Potter's fault!


	6. Changes

AN: Dont ask em what I'm doing with this story, cuz i have no idea ouo ENJOY! pls review! :)

Draco did his best to avoid Potter the following days and if it wasn't for those stupid Ravenclaw girls pushing him down the stairs, he would have succeeded. Caught in a hospitals bed, there wasn't really much he could do to avoid the other male. If anyone had asked him, he would have denied it, but ever since the first dream, Draco had dreamt of nothing but that. It was honestly torture, waking up every morning having to take care of the after mate of his dreams.

What was even worse though, was the fact that for each time the dream returned him and Potter got further into the act. Just last night Draco had woken up right before he came. He knew he had been about to come, because as soon as he opened his eyes, his mind still swimming with images of Potter on top of him, he felt his release covering him. Honestly it was a pain in the ass. Both figuratively and literally. He woke up each time the pain of being penetrated lingering as a numb feeling in the back of his head. The dreams themselves were also a pain in the ass. Continuously bothering his sleeping pattern. His grades were actually affected by it!

It didn't come as a surprise when Potter entered the hospital wing. Draco snorted. Why did the male's hair have to always look like he'd just been snogged against a wall. For once, could Potter not take a hint and leave him be so thoughts like that would stay out of Draco's mind. He sighed. No, of course he couldn't. Potter sat down on the chair beside his bed, smiling softly at him.

"How are you feeling?" He muttered, reaching in to take Draco's hand.

Draco was too annoyed at himself, to even bother trying to stop Potter from holding his hand and simply huffed at the gesture.

"How do you think I'm feeling Potter? Fucking fabulous. Falling down some stairs truly lightens up your mood. You should try it one day."

Potter chuckled, annoying Draco even more. When had the dark haired teen become immune to his words?

"Draco. I'm worried about you." Draco raised an eyebrow. Like he cared about what Potter felt one bit.

A nagging voice in his head reminded him of his dreams, making Draco growl at Potter.

"Get the fuck out Potter!" He sneered, glaring at the other male.

Harry sighed. "Draco, please give me a chance to prove that I'm being real."

Draco snorted. "Oh shut up Potter. Why are you willing to go so far for a fucking bet? Is torturing me that satisfying?"

Potter's face fell, but Draco didn't feel any satisfaction in hurting Potter's feelings. Potter nodded, looking down at their connected hands.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, before he abruptly stood up and left the hospital wing.

Draco didn't understand why he felt like someone was squeezing his airways. Sure, he had been a little harsh on Potter, but that was nothing new. They had always interacted like this with each other.

Draco almost expected Potter to return the next day, but he didn't. When Draco was healed and free to go to class, Potter seemed to have vanished. He didn't even attend potion class, leaving Draco to work alone, wondering where the messy haired male could be. He blamed Potter's absence for him possible making the worst potion he had ever made. He simply couldn't concentrate. Concentration was vital in potionbrewing. If you lost count of the number of stirs you could mess everything up. Draco had not only don't that, but also managed to add multiply parts of moon dust, when everyone knew only one part was needed.

He sighed, as he left the class. His mind returning to the situation in the hospital wing, which had lead to this. Potter just wanted a chance and Draco had basically told him to go fuck himself. He had never truly felt guilty of how he had treated Potter. The scarface deserved it, but for once he couldn't shake the biting feeling of guilt off his shoulders, which was probably why he went looking for the Gryffindor.

Pansy was half to blame as well, she told him he looked like shit and almost forced him to go look for Potter. Threatening him, with charming a 'I love Potter' balloon to follow him everywhere he went, if he didn't stop acting like a little kid.

Potter was in the library. Alone. His dark hair fell in front of his face as he leaned over the book he was reading. Draco rubbed the back of his neck, approaching the other male carefully. He took a seat in front of Potter, said male lifting his gaze shortly, before he returned to his book.

"Potter." Draco spoke, Frowning when he was flat out ignored by the other male.  
"Harry" this got him a surprised look, before Potter returned to pretending to read his book.

By now it was clear to Draco that Potter wasn't reading at all. He sighed. He had hoped he could avoid it, but then again. He knew he had been wrong.

"Harry. I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood, I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Draco was surprised to see a grin on Potters face, when their eyes met. Potter leaned over the table, pecking Draco's cheek.

"You're forgiven" Draco blinked.

Just like that Potter was one big smile, once again being his unbearable touchy self, reaching over to hold Draco's hand underneath the table. Draco found himself not minding at all. He figured he owed Potter a bit of handholding for probably breaking the lads heart.

Draco had taken some time to think about whole the situation with Potter. If Potter truly was trying to win a bet, the emotions Draco had seen displayed on his face when Draco had driven him away, seemed too real to be faked. Potter wasn't even a special good actor in the first place. More often than not Draco could see the male's emotions on his face.

Harry sent him a soft smile, seemingly blissful at the current situation. Draco rolled his eyes, nonetheless squeezing Potters hand. Potter might be a git, but Draco found himself growing more fond of said git.

Potter looked around, before his eyes met Draco's. "Does this mean.." Before Potter could finish his sentence, Draco shook his head.

Potters face fell, then the smile returned. "But you're giving me a chance right?"

Draco sighed. Was he giving Potter a chance? He figured it couldn't hurt. It wasn't like just because he gave the other male a chance that he would per say fall for the Gryffindor. He nodded.

Harry's face broke in a huge smile. Making Draco realize just how true Potter's feelings had to be. Not that he understood them one bit. What had Draco ever done to make the other male feel anything but hatred towards him? It was easy to answer. He had done nothing. But still the black haired Gryffindor seemed to see something in him, Draco didn't get. Draco saw a lot in himself, but nothing which could possible make Potter of all people interested in him.

They were still holding hands when Potter's friends approached. The Weasel send him a glare, which Draco flat out ignored. The know it all sent him a small smile, which got the same response as the redheads glare. Harry seemed to light up at his friends appearance, asking them about potions like he wasn't just caught sitting with his nemesis, holding hands underneath the table.

Potter was one hell of a mystery, which Draco hoped he wouldn't have to solve anytime soon.


	7. Confrontations

AN: this chapter have been doen for two days, but i wanted to update my stories together, which i now gave up on lol- Anyways i wrote the end of this chapter first, which i hope isnt obvious- enjoy! please review!

Weasley didn't stop at the glare. Under whole the study session, Draco could feel the hatred stream of the redhead. Not that Draco really blamed him. The Gryffindor had every right to hate him if he pleased. Draco just wouldn't go down without a fight. He sneered at the Weasel, making the know it all, squint her eyes at them.

Why did she even care. It was none of her business. Potter didn't seem to realize his best friends disapproval of Draco. It was one thing to sit holding hands with Potter, but another thing to be constantly glared at by his friends. Draco would take none of that bullshit.

"See something you like Weasel or are you just dreaming about dinner?" he raised an eyebrow at said redheaded male, Potter first now turning his attention to them.

The Weasel intensified his glare, not that it had any effect on Draco. Potter obvious tried to be the peacemaker, sending the Weasel some pretty intense looks, but none the less the dumbass opened his mouth.

"Fuck you Malfoy. You know why I'm staring."

Draco just chuckled, rolling his eyes. Potter squeezed his hand, making him look at said male.

"Potter I might accept that you oddly enough seem fond of me and be civil towards you, but your petweasel here is a whole other story."

Potter's face turned slightly red at his words, matching the redheads face, though Draco suspected the color was due to two different emotions. He snickered.

Then the know it all seemed to want to insert her own input as well, making Draco roll his eyes and wink at Potter, simply to annoy the Weasel he told himself.

"Boys. Please. Ron you know Harry have his reasons for being around Malfoy, you have to respect that and treat Malfoy civil."

The weasel seemed to want to interrupt her, but she simply held a hand up and turned to face Draco. "And you Malfoy. You need to stop trying to provoke Ron at every chance you have. We are trying okay?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Noone asked you to try mud-" Potters face made him cringe and change his choice of word in the last second.

What he didn't do for the stupid Gryffindor these days. "Muggleborn idiot"

He huffed, standing up, looking down at her.

"Potter. I'm sick of your friends. You got your handholding for the day. I'm out of here before some of the Gryffindor starts tainting my robes." He dusted invisible dust off his sleeves, sending Potter one last look before he strode off.

Turning around a shelf, just to linger behind it, rolling his eyes as he heard the Weasels next outburst.

"Bloody hell Harry, why do you even spend time with that bastard."

Yeah, that was one thing both him and the Weasel were curious about. However unlikely that seemed.

Potter sounded tired and a little bit annoyed, when he replied. "You know why Ron. I like him. I don't need any other reason do i?"

Draco could almost hear the anger in Potter's voice at the end, making him snort.

The weasel didn't seem to give in though or sense that Potter did not want to discuss this.

"Harry, for god sake he's a snake and one of the worst at that!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Oh poor little weasel. A chair was pushed back, probably Potter rose from it.

"Ron I can do whatever I want. Sure, I'm the savior and all that, I will fulfill that prophet, but I'm still free to date whoever I want. Or do you have a prophet about that as well?"  
Potter didn't stay behind to listen it seemed, if the sound of books being grabbed and stuffed into a bag was any indicator.

Said male soon enough rounded Draco's corner. Draco raising an eyebrow at his obvious state of anger. Potter didn't seem to care that Draco had been listening in on their conversation, he threw himself into Draco's arms, hugging the surprised Slytherin tightly.

"Draco-" Potter almost whimpered his name, acting rather pathetic if Draco was to be honest.

Draco sighed. "Yes, Potter?"

Potter seemed to take his time thinking about his next words, before he lifted his head to meet Draco's eyes. The green eyes were surrounded by puffy skin, angering Draco slightly. How dared Weasel upset Potter, when he, Draco, was the one who was meant to do just that.

"Can I stay with you for some time?" The Gryffindor honestly looked like a kicked puppy, which made him want to kick said male, but instead he shook his thoughts away.

"Potter, don't be dumb." Potter's face fell, he nodded and slowly pulled away from the hug.

Draco was really getting soft. He told himself he just wanted to hurt Potter and pretending to be his friend just to break him would do just that.

"You can stay with me." He muttered, smirking as Potter's eyes widened and the dark haired teen threw himself back into Draco's arms.

"Thank you" he whispered.

That was pretty much how Potter ended up in the Slytherin common room. Draco regretting his weak moment right away. Pansy was trying hard not to laugh at him and even Greg was sending him confused looks. That was when he wasn't busy snogging the life out of his Ravenclaw.

Potter seemed rather intrigued by the Slytherin's openly display of affection. Even Theo and Vincent didn't hold back on the affection. Draco snorted. Them holding hands in public was a rather big deal, considering how private Theo was.

If Draco was to be honest the best part about Potter in their midst was when Blaise came down from their dorm room, with Longbottom on his arm.

The two Gryffindor's eyes met and Longbottom seemed to realize just who Potter was there with. Which was pretty obvious considering Draco had let Potter rest his head on his shoulder. Potter seemed shocked that Longbottom and Blaise was even a thing. Longbottom mostly seemed embarrassed. His lumpy face turning bright red as he tried to hide behind Blaise. Draco had to admit he enjoyed this awkward meeting between Gryffindor's almost as much as he enjoyed Pansy's epic anger fits.

He snorted, when Potter finally spoke. "hi Neville."

Longbottom seemed to relax slightly at the still friendly tone in Potter's voice.

"Hi Harry." He mumbled, letting Blaise take his hand and pull him to stand beside him. Longbottom's eyes glued to his shoes.

"I didn't know you and Zabini were dating. Congrats." Potter said, seemingly casual.

Longbottom mumbled something unintelligent, before he spoke again.

"You and Malfoy too."

Here Draco felt the need to correct the fool, rolling his eyes.

"We're not dating."

He almost, almost, regretted saying that as soon as he spoke, Potter's face had had this shine to it, which dulled within a second as soon as Draco pointed the facts out.

Harry nodded. "But we will."

Draco shrugged. "whatever you say Potter."

He really doubted they would ever date, but why break the lads heart once again?

Draco found himself with an arm full of Gryffindor later in the afternoon. Potter didn't want to return to his own common room, not that Draco got why. Potter was all into those red house colors and idiotic Gryffindor humor.

None the less, Draco had found himself allowing Potter to stay with him. Since when had Puppy eyes worked on him? Honestly his newfound weakness for Potter pissed him off. Potter was going to die one day out of the blue, when the dark lord got hold of him and Draco getting closer to the git was not a good idea.

He found himself forgetting that excellent reason though, as Potter curled up in his arms, the other male's head pressed into Draco's chest. Potter was certainly a cuddler. Through out the evening Draco had found the other moving closer and closer. Draco was embarrassed to admit that Potter had somehow maneuvered his way into Draco's lap. And now the Gryffindor was in his bed.

What the hell was Draco even thinking. He had to push Potter out, tell the halfblood bastard he was to go suck on his thumb and cry about his broken heart to his mudblood and bloodtraitor friends and stop bothering Draco. Oddly enough he couldn't get himself to do that. Potter looked so… oddly calm in his arms.

Draco ran his fingers through Potters hair, earning a soft purr like sound from the black haired teen. He could feel his face heat up. Potter had certainly made similar purrs in one of Draco's many dreams.

When he woke up the following morning, he felt rather cold. He squinted his eyes, noticing the lack of Gryffindor. He should have been relieved that the idiot had finally taken the hint, but instead he felt an odd emptiness fill him up.

Potter wasn't the worst person to spend your day with. If it wasn't for the gits name and the thing she would have to do, Draco probably wouldn't be as hostile towards him as he was. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. What had life even come to? He rubbed his cheeks. Half of the school would probably think they were dating even more now. That would be typically the know it all and the weasel. They'd have shared the library episode and fuck them for that.

Draco decided to be the man he was and face the school, who he by the look on most of their faces, assumed thought he and Potter had actually had sex. Who the hell had spread the news of them sleeping together. Draco glared at the ones around him, it was most likely them. Unless… He turned to look at the Gryffindor table, Potter sat there chatting animated with Seamus Finigann. Draco let his eyes move over the table, noticing the sour faces on two parts of the golden trio. The weaslette's face copied her brothers and the mudbloods. Those brats wasn't happy.

Just then his eyes met Potter's, said male rose from his seat. Draco could feel his face burning. Potter had without any hesitation walked directly over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside him. Draco had caught himself staring at the other male, who didn't seem affected by the sudden outbreak of mutters.

"Hi" Harry stated, sending Draco a soft smile.

Draco blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. "hi?"

Harry chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmead next weekend?"

Draco just looked at Harry. What was the Gryffindor up to?


	8. Okay maybe not

AN: so before you read this- i'd just liek to say i have no idea what happened- so ouo also if things doesnt connect well, i apologize. i wrote this and then later added things in between and if thats noticeable im sorry :)

He sighed. "Potter. "

Said male nodded, the annoying very real and trustful smile still on the gits face.

He had to say no. He wanted to say no, didn't he? He saw images of himself and Potter holding hands, walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. Maybe he didn't want to say no. Maybe he wanted to hold Potter's hand, but no way he was gonna admit that.

"Are you stupid?"

Potter blinked at that remark, making Draco think of a fearful animal. Fuck Potter and those way too green eyes. He was fucking with Draco's mind. Sadly for Potter, Draco was stronger.

"Fucking no way, Potter."

Draco first noticed the whispers, which spread in the great hall when Potter had ran out. His eyes haven followed the dark mob of hair on the others head. He had hurt Potter again and there was absolutely no satisfaction in it this time.

He would admit to anyone who asked, that bullying Potter the last couple of years had been the highlight of his day, but now, maintaining his image as a bully was getting harder and harder as Potter grew on him. Potter was fucking cute and Draco hated him for it. He also hated him for hunting his dreams, dream Potter constantly taking control over him. Awakening a part of him he had never known existed.

Maybe it was time to admit, what he knew those dreams actually meant. Maybe he should find Potter and make up for being the dick he had been lately. He had to face the fact that he no longer hated Potter. Fuck.

He rose from his seat, not noticing the eyes following him out the hall, too busy trying to catch a glimpse of Potter to follow him. No luck. Potter was gone. He sighed. Maybe he should take a breather and clear his head. He nodded, he was just confused. After a short walk, his head would be cleared and any thoughts of Potter would be gone. He would realize how epic his last attack on Potter had been and not have any wishes what so ever to kiss the pain away from the dark-haired teens face. He would tell Greg and Vincent how Potters eyes had swirled with emotions, before Draco had crushed them and he would laugh. Laugh at Potters misery just like he always had. Yes, that was it.

He strode out through the doors, confidently his inner monologue would be what would happen as soon as his head was cleared. He walked a path he'd taken plenty of times before, right down towards the quidditch pitch, to the greenhouses, around the big lump of a game keepers house and back to the castle. He was a creature of habit, which was probably why he enjoyed bullying Potter so much. It was nice, safe, like always. Imagine if it changed, then what part of his life would actually be constant? His friends. Ha. No. they could turn towards Voldemort anytime or abandon him because he for some reason grew a pair of balls and defied his father. He cringed at the idea of just how his father would threat him if he even attempted to defy the family.

One thing was certain, one way or another Voldemort would ruin his life. He didn't get further than the quidditch pitch, before he froze in his spot. In the air was a small figure with unmistakably familiar black hair. Draco found himself watching Potter maneuver his broomstick around the pitch. Draco had never truly had time to appreciate how good a flyer Potter was. He was amazing.

The other male's hair waved in the wind behind him, Potter looked almost elegant on a broomstick, compared to his usually rather ungraceful self. He had a certain strength surrounding him, which Draco didn't see when the other stood with both feet planted on the ground. The dreams Draco had had lately suddenly made a lot more sense. In the way Potter controlled his broom he saw the darkhaired teen in his dreams. A shiver run down his spine. Those dreams… Draco's eyes darted towards the changing rooms, remembering a rather livid dream of himself and Potter using the showers for much more than cleaning up. He rubbed his face, trying to get the images out of his head, swallowing a lump, which seemed stuck in his throat. Fuck.

Maybe he should let it happen. Maybe he should even suggest it. Draco growled at his own stupidity. Who was he fooling. Potter was in love with him. He would never settle for a random shag. Draco shook his head. Fuck, since when did Draco even want to settle for a random shag.

Maybe he should give Potter that chance he so badly wanted. Maybe he should grab the gits face and shove his tongue down his throat, just like he'd seen Greg do with his Ravenclaw. Draco made a face. Maybe not, maybe taking Potter to Hogsmeade would be enough for the Gryffindor and he'd realize how much he truly disliked Draco. He nodded to himself. He could always try to anger Potter enough to make the shag happen later. That would be great.

Draco didn't know how long he stared, he first realized he had been staring, when Potter finally landed.  
"Harry!" Draco said, without knowing what he actually wanted to say.

Potter ignored him.

"For fucks sake Potter. I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you. I want to take you to Hogsmeade"

Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to say, because next thing he knew his cheek was stinging and red and the sound of Potters hand against his skin was still echoing in the air. What the hell. Potter knew how to give one hell of a slap. Draco almost missed the next thing Potter said, his mind going towards the gutter imagining just how Potter could use that skill on a completely other body part of Draco's. He needed to get laid, before he would go insane, that was for sure.

"I'm not a fucking girl Malfoy."

Oh. That was it. Of course it was. Potter sure as hell was as complicated as a girl, but that probably wasn't the right thing to say at the moment, so instead he opened his mout an dsaid the first thing on his mind.

"Fuck Potter. I fucking know. If you were a girl I wouldn't have been dreaming about you-"

He stopped abruptly, realizing what he had been about to say. 'dreaming about you fucking me' no fucking way he was ever gonna word that. Fuck fuck fuck. Backpedal fast.

Potter raised an eyebrow. "Continue Malfoy."

Draco shook his head. "None of your business Potter."

Potter snorted. "Right. You dreaming about me, is no big deal is it? Not like I've been wanting you to somehow acknowledge my feelings aren't fucking one-sided."

Draco almost let his jaw drop, but caught himself before he let it happen. What was Potter even going on about. Pft, like Draco had any feelings for Potter whatsoever.

"I do not have any feelings for you, Potter." He sneered.

Potter laughed, the laugh seemed unnatural and harsh. It didn't fit the other male at all. Draco was for a second reminded of his father, when said male had truly lost it and was just about to cover up behind something, before realizing this was Potter and he was the fucking golden boy, he would never do anything like his father.

"Is that so Draco? Stop lying to me!" Potter had raised his voice.

They were standing with barely a few centimeters between them, Potter's breathing pattern was unstable, and his eyes were sending lightning Draco's way.

He sighed. Taking a few deep breaths, his eyes meeting Potter's shortly, before Potter grabbed his face, pulling him the rest of the way in, their lips pressing firmly together. Draco found himself unable to keep his eyes from shutting closed, his arms on their own accord circling around Potters neck to pull said male's face closer. Kissing certainly wasn't doing anything to dull his desires. Potter kissed his like he had something to prove. The way his lips moved over Draco's almost painful, but at the same time satisfying Draco in ways he didn't think any soft kiss could have managed. Draco all but pressed himself hard against Potter, his fingers gripping onto strands of black hair, clutching for something to keep him grounded as Potter took his breath away.

Potter pulled away after what at one time felt like far too soon, but also felt like it was about time, simply because Draco could barely breath. He panted softly, eyes darting around, moving anywhere but Potter's face. Potter chuckled, running a hand through black hair, in which Draco's hands had just been nestled. Now his hands were at his sides, itching to grab a hold of Potter and continue the kiss.

"Okay." Draco mumbled, looking at something over Potter's shoulder.

"Okay, it might not be one-sided."

Potter let out a deep breath, laughing as he reached a hand in to cup Draco's cheek, his thumb gently running over Draco's pale skin.

"Good."

That was all he said, making Draco rather confused. Potter had literally just forced a confession out of him, but then, simply let it hang there in the air, like it was no big deal. Draco certainly weren't gonna break the silence.

"So Hogsmeade?" Potter finally asked after what felt like awfully long.

Sure, kissing Potter wasn't the worst thing in the world, but Draco would like nothing better than figuring out what the hell this meant. As much as he had enjoyed the kiss, which he dejected admitted to himself he had, he wasn't gonna let Potter have his way with his heart. What had he fucking done? His father would be furious. He shivered. His father would probably disown him. Fuck. Pushing those thoughts away he nodded in respond to Potters question, which made Potter smile like he was competing to be as bright as the sun.


	9. Yes, this is right

AN: I would have liked this chapter to have been the last, but i think i need one more to wrap it up. I hope this chapter wasnt too rushed for you guys- I edited a lot in between parts to make it seem more fluent- but yeah it might not have worked- btw: pls go read my profile to see why i dont update much :)

Agreeing to go with the git to Hogsmeade had been a mistake. Draco should have known that, but he had been lured into a trap, by Potter's stupid kiss.

Potter had found him at breakfast, the two of them leaving the great hall together, to say there had been whispers was an understatement. There had been catcalls and yells of shock. Draco was certain Pansy was behind the catcalling. He was so gonna get back at her for that.

The way to Hogsmeade wasn't actually too bad. They had held hands, Potter had expressed a desire to visit the candy store and else their conversation had been safely circling around the topic of classes.

The craziness all started when they arrived at the candy store. Potter's friends were there. The Weasel seemingly hadn't forgotten what had happened in the library. He glared at Draco, purposely pushing Potter into a shelf. Potter pulling Draco with him in the fall. The two of them landing in one mess of limbs surrounded by candy. Potter made one wrong move and Draco's body reacted. He was certain that Potter could feel his erection, but the other male didn't even comment on it as he moved into a position from where he could get up, He put a hand down to Draco, Draco taking it and pulling himself up.

Draco sent a glare at the Weasel. This was his fault. Things had been fine, more than fine actually and now. Draco was angry. He was angrier than ever before. Wealey was a bastard. Draco might not understand Harry's feelings for him, neither did he understand his own for the other male, but that didn't mean the weasel had any right to hurt Harry. He would pay for being a shitty friend in the long one, for now Draco would punish him for being an asshole. He could see the red sneaking into his vision before he drew his wand, casting a stinging hex at the bloodtraiter, turning towards the door grabbing Potter's hand and pulling him out the store, like there were no tomorrow. There would be no baby making for the weasel anytime soon.

Potter was laughing, he was laughing heartily, making Draco's heart swell with a foreign emotion. Potter really was something else. That git. Draco stopped running when he deemed they were far enough away. Turning to face Potter, an awkward silence hovering over them like a heavy blanket.

Draco let his gaze move over the other teen. Harry had always had this feeling around him, which made Draco's body tingle. He had usually hunted the feeling away with a clever remark to haunt Potter, but now. He would embrace it. Potter liked him. As unbelievable as that seemed, it was the truth. He liked Harry. Probably had for longer than he'd ever be willing to admit to himself. It was the small things the Gryffindor did. The way he'd move his hair away from his face. That one time Draco had stood stunned hiding around the corner, watching Potter pick up a first years books, humoring the crying kid with stories about a huge chessboard and flying keys. Draco wasn't sure why the kid was crying, but he had found himself mesmerized by Potter's empathy for someone he didn't even know. That was the first time he had been late to class.

Draco had always offended the other male's hair, probably because it was one of those characteristics which made Harry, well Harry. Harry was stunning. That was something he had realized, watching the other male fly. The way his hair was swept off his face by the wind, his slightly rosy cheeks, the intense look in his eyes. Maybe their next date should be on brooms. Draco could feel his cheeks heat. Today had been a date after all. If his father knew the only Malfoy hair was currently being cozy with Harry Potter, planning to go on dates with said male, he would be furious.

Draco smiled to himself glancing down at their connected hands. Hand holding had started this whole affair. He glanced up at Potter, their eyes meeting, searching for something. Draco honestly didn't know what. Until he found it and Harry seemingly did as well, because they both simultaneously leant in to connect their lips softly. Draco had never been kissed like Potter kissed him. The dark-haired teen managed to treat his lips like the most delicate flower, which would break if the pressure of his lips grew too hard, all the while sending passion into the kiss. Draco could feel Harry's emotions in the gentle pressure of his lips. Emotions which sent light shivers through him, making him want to press closer to the other male.

Draco circled his arms around Harry's neck, running his fingers through black hair. Maybe the Gryffindor had been right after all. Maybe they were indeed perfect for each other. Maybe Draco had just needed time to realize that. Harry ran a hand over Draco's back, pressing them closer together. Draco didn't know how long they kissed, he just knew it wasn't long enough.

When they parted, he was out of breath, soft pants leaving his lips as he absentminded ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Draco." Harry muttered, making Draco open his eyes to look at the dark-haired teen. "Harry" Draco whispered back, making a soft smile appear on the other male's lips. "Do you want to go back to the castle and continue this- somewhere more private?" Draco chuckled. Harry had some nerve. He found himself nodding nonetheless. Trying to fool himself had been hard work. Hard work he didn't plan to continue. He had probably always had a soft spot for Harry.

Harry smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Draco returning the gesture, muttering close to Harry's ear. "I know just the right place."

Later that day when he and Harry was simply doing homework in the library, Harry's hand in his, Granger and the Weasel seemed to finally have returned from Hogsmeade. Grangers hair was a bigger mess than usually, her eyes shining with determination, even Draco who to be fair didn't know the mudblood, could sense that the coming conversation would be—interesting. He heard the small sigh leaving Harry's lips, glancing at said male, squeezing his hand, the gesture made Harry send him a soft smile.

"Harry." Granger spoke, making said male hum in response as he pretended to read. Draco snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Could we talk?" Harry shrugged, in a motion which told the bushy haired girl to go on.

"Ron shouldn't have pushed you." Granger started out, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Oh shouldn't he." Draco raised an eyebrow, feeling like this would only be a repeat of what happened in the library the other day. Something clicked in the back of his mind, a smirk playing on his lips as he stood up, pulling Harry with him by their connected hands.

"Harry, why don't we skip the fighting and goes directly to the part where you're sad and pouty and end up in my bed?" He wiggled his brows suggestively at the Weasel, sending Harry a soft smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Git."

"I'm sorry love I'm afraid I didn't catch that." Harry chuckled and shook his head, nudging Draco gently.

"what are you even asking for." He hummed, before he started packing his books down.

Granger seemed annoyed, sending a glare at Draco, before she attempted to take up the talk again.

"Harry, I really think we should.." Harry interrupted her, sighing.

"Know what Hermione. I really think I don't want to talk right now. Ron is sorry. Fine. Let me go with my boyfriend in peace."

Draco almost choked on his own spit at Harry's casual use of the word boyfriend, but after hiding his surprise with a calculated cough, he send the two Gryffindors' a glare.

"Excuse us. Come play the pity card later when I've made sure Harry is in such a great mood he won't give a fuck you two are idiots." He raised an eyebrow, before throwing his bag over his shoulder, grinning as he and Potter left the stunned pair behind.

Harry leaned in to mutter in his ear. "And how do you plan to achieve that?" Draco simply gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

"You will see-"


	10. What a day

AN: I didnt reread this and tbh i ahve no idea what this is- I hope you'll enjoy it none the less- pls review :)

To say Potter was something else was an understatement, Draco thought as he watched his cock move into said male's mouth. Potter was, for a lack of better words, talented. Draco thought as he leaned his head back into the bed, letting out a soft groan in satisfaction at the way Harry let his tongue run over the tip of his cock inside said male's mouth. The warmth from Harry's mouth spread through Draco's body, all the way to his toes, which curled in response. Draco arched towards the other male, one hand moving down to grip unruly dark hair, breath hitching.

Potter seemed momently taken a back when Draco's seeds filled his mouth, but it didn't take him long before he sucked the cum into his mouth, swallowing whatever he could, pulling away from Draco's now limb length, their eyes connecting. Sweat was covering Harry's forehead, his hair sticking to his skin. Draco reached in to move his hair away from his forehead.

"Fuck" He muttered, Potter grinning at him, before the dark-haired male leant in to connect their lips. Draco liked the way their bodies pressed together, almost as much as he enjoyed the aggression in Potter's way of kissing him.

Draco snorted when Potter's friends once again approached them in the library. This was soon getting old. Draco nudged Harry, said male raising an eyebrow, as Draco nodded towards the duo. Harry sighed softly, obvious not in the mood to deal with the two Gryffindors.

"Harry." This time it was the Weasel who spoke.

"I'm sorry. I know I went over the line when I pushed you." Harry nodded, Draco could feel him tightening his hold on his hand, his grip getting so hard Draco was tempted to yell at the git. In the end he simply ignored it.

"I know we have no say in who you date. It's just… It's Malfoy mate. Why?"

Draco pulled his hand out of Harry's the other male's grip so tight it actually hurt. He glared at said male, before turning to the Weasel.

"Weasel, think about it like this. Potter thinks I'm hot. I have character. What is missing?" Potter snorted as he took Draco's hand again, squeezing it in a form of sorry.

The Weasel huffed. "Let Harry speak for himself snake."

Harry shook his head.

"Draco said all there is to say Ron. I think he's hot and he have character. Do I need another reason? I mean isn't that why you have a crush on Hermione?"

Then Harry rose from his seat, pulling Draco with him, leaving their things behind. Draco chuckled softly as he heard Granger.

"You have a what?"

Followed by Weasel's idiotic comeback.

"Mione I swear I would have told you"

Before they got too far away from the duo to hear the rest of their conversation.

Draco squeaked, when he was pushed hard against the wall, his private air invaded by Potter. His breath taken away by soft lips claiming his. Not that he had any complains. His arms circled around the other male's neck.

A cough was heard behind them. Harry groaned in annoyance turning to the source of interruption. Draco blinked. Greg's boyfriend was standing behind Harry, looking rather awkward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt I personally hate being interrupted with Greg… I mean- Mal—Draco Pansy wants to talk to you." Luca's face was red by the time he finished, Greg circled an arm around the blonde male's waist.

Draco sighed. "Does it have to be right now? I'm kinda busy-"

Luca shrugged a little, almost apologetic.

"It's about Theo, I think." Greg nodded to confirm his boyfriend's statement.

Draco sighed softly and turned to Harry.

"I think I need to see what happened. Theo usually don't need anything. It must be pretty bad if Pansy sees fit for us to interfere."

Harry furrowed his brows. "can I help?" Draco glanced at Luca, the Ravenclaw simply shrugged.

"I guess it won't hurt. Plus -how will you defend yourself from the Weasel and Granger if I'm not around." He tsked, making Harry roll his eyes, nudging him.

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco grinned, turning to Luca. "I'll see you two later." He hummed, before tugging Harry after him towards the Slytherin common room.

Draco's eyes caught sight of Pansy the moment they entered the common room. She was standing beside Theo, who looked like a shadow of himself. Sure, Theo had always had this darkness around him, but now it seemed like a rainy cloud had taken over him. His face was blank, his usually lively eyes, completely empty. Pansy was moving her hand in front of his face, but he didn't as much as blink.

Draco sighed, letting go of Harry's hand, before approaching the two. Harry kept in the back, simply looking at the three.

"What happened?" Pansy turned to him, sighing.

"Vincent broke up with him yesterday. He seemed just fine afterwards, but now he's totally gone. Fuck Draco, You know what he's like, he don't trust easily and don't just give himself to anyone. What the fuck was Vincent thinking."

Draco sighed, sitting down beside Theo. "That's probably the problem. He wasn't." A slight tug in the corner of Theos mouth caught Draco's attention. It seemed like Theo didn't like that offending comment.

Pansy sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Vincent locked himself in the bathroom, I was hoping you could get him to come out."

Draco snorted. "Just wait he'll be out by dinner time."

Pansy made a face. "Yeah, that's what I thought just before lunch, but he didn't come out even to go to get lunch. Something is seriously wrong, Draco."

Draco sighed. What the hell had his friends been up to while he had dealt with Potter's friends.

He turned to look at said male, waving him over.

"Harry, can you try help Theo out. I'm not sure how, just talk to him would you? Pansy already tried, but yeah. I need to go find Vincent." Harry simply nodded, giving Draco's hand a firm squeeze, before letting it go as Draco moved towards the bathrooms.

He heard Harry say something about bread to Theo and didn't have much hope it would work, but well maybe bread was the right thing to talk about.

Draco opened the door to the bathroom, hearing a tapping, walking towards it. it seemed Vincent was tapping his fingers against the stalls walls, humming a little to himself.

"Vincent?" Draco asked, waiting for the other to respond, but he kept quiet.

He sighed, moving over to the stall. "What happened? I was under the impression you and Theo were doing well"

Vincent snorted, making Draco furrow his brows in confusion.

"You know you can tell me anything." Vincent sighed, seemingly considering if he should tell Draco.

"Theo wouldn't want me to tell you" He mumbled in the end.

Draco found this curious. Why would Vincent break up with Theo if he still cared about what Theo wanted.

Draco sighed. "Listen Vincent. Theo is out there, his eyes empty, he doesn't speak, he doesn't react to anything. He simply sits there, broken. Don't you want to get good old Theo back?"

There were a long pause, before the lock clicked.

"Is he really that affected?" Vincent muttered as he looked at Draco. Draco nodded, gently rubbing the other male's back.

"Come on Vincent, let's go get things solved."

Vincent shook his head. "We cant."

Draco shook his head. "that's bullshit and you know it. No matter what happened you can fix it."

Vincent rubbed the back of his neck, sighing softly.

"I yelled at him without a proper reason" He muttered. "You know how much he hate being yelled at. I broke his trust, Draco."

Draco could feel how much this actually effected Vincent. He really hadn't meant to hurt Theo.

"Pansy said you broke up with him." Vincent tensed up.

"I-I didn't meant to!" He said, frustration clear in his voice. "I was just… worried."

Draco sighed, pulling the other male into a hug. He might not be much of a hugger himself, but Vincent seemed to need one at the moment and in the end Draco just wanted his friend to be happy.

"Then why did you do it Vincent?"

Draco could feel the others hesitation. "Theo changed after everyone found out we were dating." He mumbled. "Sure I liked holding hands with him in public, but… I felt like he simply stopped showing affection when we were alone."

Vincent looked at his feet, before muttering. "I know you told me thinking isn't my strong side, but I just wanted to know why."

Draco sighed, shaking his head, before pulling away to look at Vincent. "Come on. Lets go talk to Theo."

Vincent nodded. "Do you think he would come to the kitchens with me afterwards if I apologize? "

Draco chuckled, shaking his head fondly. It seemed like Vincent's priorities were pretty simple. Theo came first, then food. Draco nodded. "I'm sure he would like to."

Vincent sent him a smile. "Thank you Draco. Pansy just kept yelling at me."

Draco shook his head. "You know how she is Vince. Yelling is her kind of affection."

Vincent chuckled, nodding a little as the two of them returned to the commonroom.

Everyone stopped talking as they entered the room.

Vincent gulped and Draco gave his shoulder a soft squeeze to encourage him. He nodded to himself, before approaching Theo. Draco followed behind him, smiling when Harry moved away from Theo and towards him.

"Theo." Vincent's voice almost echoed in the silent room. Theo glanced at him.

"I-I'm so sorry." He muttered, reaching a hand out towards Theo. The whole common room seemingly held their breath, waiting for Theo's reaction. A collective breath were let out, when Theo took Vincent's hand.

"I'm sorry too" He said, before he stood up and lead Vincent with him out from the common room, back towards the dorms.

Pansy snorted. "How the hell did you do that Dray?" Draco shrugged.

"One thing is sure, I'd advice everyone to stay out of the dorms" He chuckled, his words being confirmed by a cursing Blaise, who appeared from the dorms.

"Why the hell did Theo just kick me out the Dorms?"

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. He had missed his own friends' drama. Potter's friends were too predictable really. Harry smiled at him, Draco rolled his eyes, leading the stupid Gryffindor over to his favorite chair, sitting down, before he pulled the other male into his lap.

The fight between the two Slytherins had made him realize that he should probably enjoy what he and Harry could have, while it was there.


	11. Realization

AN: i'm back- surprise- ouo lol Dont ask me wtf this is cuz i dont know ouo I hope you enjoypls review! :)

Draco pushed Potter out the common room, just before curfew. He couldn't have that the other male got too comfortable around him. He was a Slytherin after all, Potter couldn't just waltz into his life and claim his spot. No. Harry would have to do more than just that. It wasn't like handholding was a legit way of courting a pureblood wizard anyways. On the other hand Harry probably had no idea, that courting was even required.

He'd have to prove his worth, even if he had already done so in Draco's mind.

He was honestly exhausted. Dealing with Harry's unbearable duo of friends and Theo and Vincent being idiots, had been enough excitement to make up for a whole week. He rolled his eyes as he returned to take the chair beside Pansy.

"Do you recon they'll be done any time soon?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As much as I love to keep you company Dray, I also enjoy my sleep."

Draco snorted. "Noone is keeping you from going to bed Pans. I'm surprised you didn't try to sneak in and watch them though."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Blaise did it for me" she winked. "can't taint my innocent eyes."

Draco shook her head fondly, Pansy chuckling as she stood up.

"Trust me, you do not want to go in there before they're done. Blaise was scarred from watching their encounter. He said Theo had much more darkness, then any of us expected."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean." Pansy smirked, wiggling her brows.

"goodnight Dray."

Like the fool he was he decided not to listen to Pansy's advice about waiting till he was sure they had finished. He rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to get the image out of his mind. He had never wanted to see something like that in his life. It was terrifying. Theo and Vincent were truly the perfect match. Simply cause Draco was certain no one else would be into what he had just witnessed. He couldn't help himself, but hoping Potter had less endearing kinks.

He blinked. What was he even thinking. It wasn't like he and Potter was anywhere near as committed as Vincent and Theo clearly were. He shook his head. Potter still had to court him properly after all. Wait. Why was it Potter who had to do the courting? Draco wasn't a girl after all. Then again, Potter was the one wanting this whole ordeal anyways. It was only right he finished what he started.

He sat down on the floor, humming as Blaise sat down beside him, the tan male seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't tell me you walked in on them." He muttered, Draco simply nodded, making Blaise look at him in terror.

"did you enjoy it?" he muttered, their eyes meeting shortly.

Draco shrugged. "not really."

Blaise chuckled. "I understand what they see in each other now, but its kinda sick."

Draco hummed in agreement. "everyone got their own weird perks though."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Like you and Potter?"

Draco sighed. "what about it?"

The other male turned to face him. "You like him, don't you?"

What Draco had had a hard time admitting to himself, seemed almost too easy to admit to Blaise as he nodded.

"I have no idea how it happened."

Blaise chuckled. "Trust me, it was the same for me with Nev."

Draco made a face. "I hope it won't stay the same, calling him Har seems cringey."

Blaise rolled his eyes, patting Draco's shoulder.

"You'll come to terms with it soon enough." Draco sighed, nodding.

He probably would, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

It was well past midnight, before he and Blaise were able to return to their beds. For once Draco wished he had gone with Potter, but that thought quickly dissolved as he remembered said male lived in Gryffindor tower, all the red was worse than anything he had seen tonight. He almost, almost, felt envious of Greg. Said male had been able to sleep in Ravenclaw, with Luca. Apparently the Ravenclaws were a lot more accepting than any Gryffindors. Even Blaise weren't allowed in their tower and he didn't give a fuck about the unbearable amount of red.

Draco curled up under his covers, yawning softly. He hoped for the love of Merlin that Theo and Vincent would never fight again. He needed his beauty sleep, thank you very much.

Draco found himself in a tight hug as soon as he left the Slytherin dorm. Potter. Of course it was him. Noone else would dare to hug Draco. He rolled his eyes, arms circling around the dark-haired male.

"What's up Harry?" He muttered, rubbing the others back in a soothing way. Harry mumbled something under his breath, Draco shaking his head. "Speak up." Harry sighed a little, before he did just that. "I said, I missed you."

Draco wasn't sure what to think about that. Harry Potter had missed him. Him, Draco Malfoy. What had the world come to. Sometimes Potter really were too much. Draco didn't say that though, he squeezed the male in his arms, rolling his eyes at him.

"Idiot we saw each other last night, what is there to miss."

Harry shrugged a little, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "Shut up Malfoy. Let me enjoy this hug."

Draco shook his head. The nerve Potter had. Unbelievable.

Harry took his sweet ass time enjoying the hug and when he deemed it time to go to breakfast there were only 15 minutes left of said meal. Draco cursed Potter under his breath, the other male seemingly not giving a flying fuck about any of the things Draco said, as he simply intertwined their fingers and squeezed Draco's hand.

To say people were staring when they entered the great hall, was an understatement. Draco was glad now that they were so late, so most of the school had already gone to class. Those left behind stared like him and Harry had grown two heads. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't like they hadn't seen him and Harry together before.

What were their problem anyways. He glared at anyone who as much as dared looking at their connected hands. So what if they were holding hands. It was no one else's fucking business, thank you very much.

They sat down at a mostly empty Slytherin table, the two of them quickly digging in to whatever food were left on the golden plates. Draco almost choked on some egg, when a letter fell into his food. He glared up at the owl, who seemed to have been annoyed by waiting and had simply dumped the thing on Draco's head, now flying out the hall.

What a prick. He huffed and looked the letter over, his stomach sinking as he saw just who had sent the letter. Harry seemed to realize something was wrong and stopped eating.

"Everything's okay?" He muttered. Draco took a deep breath before he opened the letter. He quickly read through it, eyes darting over the letter. His father's words carving themselves into his skull. He might as well have sent him a howler, the effect his words had was the same. Draco threw the letter on the table getting up, before changing his mind and quickly pocketing the damn parchment.

"Potter. Time to go. Now." Harry seemed to realize Draco wasn't requesting they left, but demanding it. He got up and followed Draco out the great hall, out through the big doors leading to the grounds around Hogwarts. They walked in silence for a while, before Draco couldn't contain it any longer.

With something akin to a battle cry he jumped at Potter, the boy falling onto the ground, groaning as the back of his head hit the ground. Draco cupped Harry's face with both hands, determination clear on his face.

"My father doesn't have a say in who the hell I wanna snog." He grumbled under his breath, before he leant down to press his lips firmly against Harry's. Harry who had been complaining about his hurt head, shut up as soon as their lips met, his arms circling around Draco's neck, hurt head forgotten.

Draco wasn't sure how long they lay there, kissing like there was no tomorrow and honestly he didn't give a fuck. If he wanted to kiss Harry, hell if he wanted to date the stupid golden boy, he would. His father had no right to say he couldn't.

They parted at one point, eyes locked, as soft puffs of air left both their lips. Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair, the dark-haired male smiling up at him. Draco didn't know what it was about the other, but something about him made Draco feel in ways he hadn't felt around anyone but Harry.

Fuck his father. He might just do what said man had told him never to even consider and Marry the shit out of a stupid halfblood, with very stupid unruly dark hair and way too green eyes. Draco found himself smiling, gently caressing Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know how you managed Potter, but if you've changed your mind about liking me you better fucking say so now."

Harry snorted, smiling up at Draco. "Scared Malfoy?"

Draco squinted down at the other male, who was obviously mocking him.

"You wish."

Harry broke out in laughter, Draco blinking at the other male, who was being way more ridiculous than any decent human being. Then again, Potter was a fucking Gryffindor. If Draco was honest with himself, which he tended not to be, that was probably one of the things which made him like Harry. Though he doubted any other Gryffindor would have been able to do the same.

He smiled to himself as he watched said male laugh, a weird sense of nostalgia overwhelming him. This male, someone he had bullied all the time they had known each other. Someone with whom he shared barely any personal traits, had found something about Draco, something he wanted to keep. Draco found it unreal that Harry could truly like him, but he blamed his suspicion on the color of his robes and his name. it was in his blood to suspect bad intentions. It wasn't in Harry's blood to be cruel.

Just then Draco seemed to realize how precious this moment was. Harry was laughing, even if Draco didn't understand why, even if he looked ridiculous with his dark hair sticking everywhere, he was still laughing. Laughing with Draco. Harry was something else. Someone Draco realized he had to cherish, had to keep close, right then he couldn't explain why. He just knew he had to.

So that's what he did. He kept Harry as well out of harm as possible with him being a stupid Gryffindor. He cherished moments they shared, like they were small balls of light in a dark time. Which they later turned out to be. He stayed by Harry's side until the end, until the idiot Gryffindor stupefied him and went into the forbidden forest to die. Or so Granger had told him.

Harry's friends came around, faster than Draco had thought they would. When they weren't utter idiots they actually weren't too bad. Though he certainly blamed them for letting Harry die in the first place. When Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and killed Voldemort, Draco felt a weight leave his heart.

Harry was safe. As much as he wouldn't admit it, even though everyone else knew it anyways, he had fallen hard for the new crowned savior of the wizarding world. Luckily for him, said male's eyes were only focused on him as Harry ran away from where Voldemort had disappeared and into Draco's arms.

Draco was glad his father had sent him that letter. Glad he had realized back then how lucky he was to have someone as Harry in his life. Harry was beautiful.

 **The end**

AN: if ppl want it i'll write an epiologue ouo


End file.
